bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape!
Although it's tiled It's a Meaningful Life 2: The Rest of the Story, S.A.G.E. is a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life. Plot Petunia Rhubarb is a kind princess who clearly spreads joy anywhere, especially in Ninaborough. When she meets three pirates and three popstars, the artists at Big Idea Entertainment take you on an adventure through the belly of a shark, slavery reactions and pirates. They'll even turn their attention to... the biggest fish story of all time that has a league of its own - the dream video of every VeggieTales fan that marks the return of everyone's favorite motivationally challegened seafarers - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. They're back! And this time, this group of lazy slackers, and Alvin Simon and Theodore a group of pop star-singing chipmunks team up with a group of girls and break Mr. Marigold's slavery plan. But the pirates who don't do anything don't let on. They have hit a few snags. With four more days left, and as they scramble to come up with the money for some operations by doing very ridiculous things that the Marigolds suggest them to do, including building pyramids of sheep; the league and the Marigolds, of course, become very suspicious. Those operations cost lots and lots of fortunes! If Petunia is to stand a chance against the businessmen, drastic measures will be taken from being in the belly of a shark and making pirate impostors sing for a painter to pushing the captain overboard. When everyone is focused on this rotten plot, can a kind rhubarb help to get to the root of the problem? Will Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the Pirates find it in their hearts? What will the Marigolds do to the League, the pop stars, and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything? Will the people of Ninaborough continue throwing huge tantrums and send Alvin, Simon and Theodore out of town? And when the smoke clears and the story ends, who will be left becoming true pirates who don't do anything? Watch the video as we find the answers and the inspiration to ponder others as VeggieTales presents a quest for eternal life, a battle for the kingdom and keep an eye out to see the next trick Alvin, Simon and Theodore have up their sleeves - or wherever. Be prepared for some drama, silliness, excitement, romance, danger, puppy love and laughs along the way, all while learning an important lesson on the power of courage! Characters *Petunia Rhubarb *Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape as The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Jean-Claude Pea as Jude *Phillipe Pea as Reuben *Various french and american peas as cowboys *Karen as herself *Alvin the Cucumber, Simon the Pea and Theodore the Yam Seville as themselves *Glamour Gourd, Sweater Gherkin and Hipster Carrot as themselves *Laura Carrot as Gingy *Ermie Asparagus as Sweet Angel *Madame Blueberry as Amber *Annie as Boo-Berry *Ellen as Rainbow *Sara Crewe as Raspberry *Emma Green as Sweet Lemon *Princess Eloise as Annie Oatmeal *Mr. Malab as Himself *Tom, Tod, Tim, Ted and Tad the Turnips as themselves *Dad Pea as The Warden Soundtrack Tracks #Silly Song Remix Medley # The Rumor Weed Song (The W's) #Keep Walking #I Love My Lips #I Can Be Your Friend # Haman's Song #Schoolhouse Polka #Larry's Blues #Dance of the Cucumber #Minnesota Cuke Theme Song (Charlie Daniels) #It's About Love (Wyonna Judd) #Viking Medley #The New and Improved Bunny Song #Jonah Was a Prophet #A Mess Down in Egypt #Sneeze If You Need To #Kilts and Stilts #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? #Supper Hero # Best Friends Forever #Pizza Angel # Gated Commuinity # The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo # Sippy Cup #Larry's High Silk Hat #Happy Tooth Day # His Cheeseburger # Endangered Love # Lance the Turtle # Bellybutton # The Hopperena # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps # Do the Moo Shoo # Bubble Rap # Promised Land # I Love My Duck # The Great I AM # Solid Stuff # The Credits Song Character Voices *Cydney Trent: **Tourist Mom in Mexico ** Petunia Rhubarb **Waitress *Justin Long: **Alvin the Cuke (speaking and singing voice) *Jesse McCartney: **Theodore the Yam (speaking and singing voice) *Matthew Gray Gubler: **Simon the Pea (speaking and singing voice) *Mike Nawrocki: **Buccaneer Elliot (Larry the Cucumber) **Jude (Jean-Claude Pea) **Cowboy Peas **Hipster Carrot **Police Chief (Garius Grape) **The Sheriff's Guard #1 (Scallion 2) **Cockney Guard #1 **Mayor Jimmy's Assistant (The Peach) **Tom Turnip **Tod Turnip **Tim Turnip **Radio Announcer **Gill's Father (Grandpa Gourd) **The Ducks **Townsperson *Phil Vischer: **Pirate Impostor #1 (Bob the Tomato) **Pirate Impostor #3 (Jimmy Gourd) **Jonah (Archibald Asparagus) **Captain George (Pa Grape) ** Buccaneer Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt) **Reuben (Phillipe Pea) **Mayor Jimmy (Percy Pea) **Cowboy Peas **Parkman Scallion **The Sheriff's Assistant (Scallion 1) **Martin Marigold (Mr. Nezzer) **Cockney Guard #2 **The Warden (Dad Pea) **Professor Hamlin (Wicker) **Crony Pea **The Viking (Goliath the Pickle) **Kid Phillip (Bob Jr.) *Lisa Vischer: **Pirate Impostor #2 (Junior Asparagus) **Women in Jail #2 (Mabel) *Gail Bock: **Women in Jail #3 (Penelope) *Jim Poole: **Cargo Ship Captain (Scooter) *Tim Hodge: **Khalil **Charlie Salve **Sumo Passerby **Gangster Grape **Zippy the Buffalo **Tutu the Pig **Fedora-Clad Scallion **Figaro **Canvas Truck Driver **Horse *Megan Murphy: **The Queen (Christina's Mom) **Emma Grape *Brian K. Roberts: **The Sheriff's Guard #2 (Scallion 3) **Cowboy Peas **Sweater Gherkin **Police Officer #2 (Stevus Grape) **Painter Carrot **High-Silk-Hat Pea **Tad Turnip **The Ducks *Marian Miller: **Glamour Gourd **Headmistress Minchin (Miss Achmetha) *John Wahba: **Asslyum Owner (Dad Carrot) *Henry Haggard: **Chog Norrius **Mr. Malab **Ted Turnip *Ron Smith: **The City Official *Alan Lee: **Ticket Guy (Gabe the Squash) *Laura Neutzling: **Women in Jail #1 (Betty) *Julie Smith: **Mayor's Daughter **Cowgirl Peas *Trevor Devall: **Policeman's Assistant #1 (Espresso) * Lee Tockar: **Policeman's Assistant #2 (Milano) **Policeman's Assistant #3 (Dorito) *Joe Spadaford: **Leo **Barking Steve *Mark DeCarlo: **Harold the Cucumber **Jonah the Cucumber *Jim Cummings: **Jonah the Yam **Professor Hamlin's henchmen *Tress MacNellie: **Professor Hamlin's henchwomen *Dan Anderson: **Random Asparagus *Delilah Rene: **Sarah *Michael Jr. Nawrocki: **Tourist Boy in Mexico *Adam Frick: **Gaspard **The Ducks *Dustin Ballard: **Crazed Jopponian **Gate Keeper *J. Chris Wall: **Dad Tomato Police Officers *Mike Nawrocki *Brian K. Roberts *J. Chris Wall *Jason Zito Citizens of Ninaborough *Dustin Ballard *Henna Chaudhary *Rachel Curet *Ron Eddy *Russ Evers *Adam Frick *Shannon Kozee *Brittni McAlister *Meg McAlister *Brian Mitchell *Jon Mictchell *Mike Nawrocki *Haverly Pennington *John Pfaender *Paul Rinkes *Brian K. Roberts *Philip Ruiz *Jessica Shaw *Beau Sherman *Sarah Smith *Brittany Stephens *Joanie Stewart *Phil Vischer *Sarah Vorhees *John Wahba *Lana Waites *J. Chris Wall *Andrew Youssi *Jason Zito Choir *Kurt Heinecke *Ginger Tam *Lisa Vischer *Phil Vischer Children of Ninaborough *Michael K. Nawrocki *Keri Pisapia *Maggie Roberts *Grace Wall *Juliette Wall *Logan White Songs *I Won't Go to Beans *Those Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! *Fulfulling Hopes and Dreams (The Journey to a New World) *What is Up with My Girlfriend? *A Mess Down in Egypt (in the credits, from Moe and the Big Exit) Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *Buzz and Woody are mentioned a few times. *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *This is the second time Alvin was played by an overused cucumber. *In "Journey of a New World", the early settlements of Ninaborough is Dodgeball City. *Even though it's a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life, this episode didn't focus on Stewart Green and his family. This instead focused on three superstars, responsible for their music rights, who get into a weird situation where a tycoon wants to turn the people in the town into slaves. *There are some ads in Ninaborough from previous shows: **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) **See Lanny, Dennis, Alister and Stix of The Groovy Brothers! (Celery Night Fever) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Pizza Angel (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) **Mountain Fishing Cabins (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) **Coming Soon: Dave and the Giant Pickle (Dave and the Giant Pickle) **Now Playing: Moe and the Big Exit (Moe and the Big Exit) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) **When in Tootanny, Rent a T-Bot robotic tour guide! (Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier) *During the credits, various photos from previous releases are shown: They include: **"Josh and the Big Wall" **"LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" **"Are You My Neighbor?" **"An Easter Carol" **"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" **"The Little House That Stood" **"Rack, Shack, and Benny" **"King George and the Ducky" **"Madame Blueberry" **"Larry Learns to Listen" **"An Easter Carol" **"The Toy That Saved Christmas" **"The League of Incredible Vegetables" **"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" **"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" **"Sumo of the Opera" **"Twas the Night Before Easter" **"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" **"Dave and the Giant Pickle" **"LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed **"Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" **"Lyle the Kindly Viking" **"The League of Incredible Vegetables" **"Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler" **"A Snoodle's Tale" **"The Ballad of Little Joe" **"MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" Category:Episodes Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:No Countertop Episodes Category:No Silly Songs